Symbols and Sigils
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: Every mark on her body means something and Juice is determined to find out what.  Takes place during "A New Life".  Juice/OC Sam/OC


**I own nothing you recognize. Only original characters are my own.**

**Symbols and Sigils**

"What does this one mean?" He asked her as he traced the symbol etched below her right breast.

"Enochian symbol of protection. The angels watch over me." He placed a kiss to the symbol before he moved to another lower down on her ribcage.

"This?" He licked it and she shivered but she recovered quickly.

"Babylonian, supposed to stop possession by the gods." He nodded before he kissed it then moved toward the left.

"This?" He traced the symbol with the tip of his tongue and her breath caught in her throat. No one had been that interested in her tats before. Yeah people liked to stare at her like a sideshow attraction and the occasional Hunter would nod in understanding at them but no one cared enough to know every one or even knew how to use them as foreplay and that's what this was, Juice wanted to know what every symbol on her body meant and turn her on at the same time. He probably already knew that she was already hopelessly turned on.

"Egyptian, a Circumpunct. It symbolizes Ra and the fire to draw upon spiritual creativity. A lot of demons fear the symbol of Ra." He followed the circle with his tongue before he flattened his tongue on the dot. Then he moved onto the symbol below it.

"This?" God, no one had ever turned her on this much without doing something about it. He was killing her, but she wanted to see where it would go. How long it would take for his baser instincts to gain control.

What she didn't know was that he was already hanging on by a thread, a very thin one. He wanted to hold her down and pound into her like he'd done earlier when they got back from the gas station. No, he wanted her to ride him so he could run his hands over those tats and memorize every one and memorize the texture of her skin. Shit, where was he? Oh right, the hand with the eye and scroll-work. Once he'd gotten her shirt off this was the symbol that drew his eye, before she unhooked her bra that is, then he had something better to look at.

"The_ Hamsa_ or Hand of Miriam. Supposed to bring good luck and ward off bad luck. Also protects against the evil eye." He traced the symbol just as he had the Circumpunct.

"Th-" He was cut off when she put her hand over his mouth.

"Baby, I'll tell you what every symbol means, but if you don't fuck me right now you'll be missing a favorite body part." He grinned and did as she asked. Only this time he had her on top.

* * *

><p>"What about Bigfoot, the Abominable Snowman, those guys?" Juice asked as he rested against the headboard with his carton of Mongolian Beef, just diving in and not bothering with the rice.<p>

"Not real, it surprised me too when I was little. I saw _Harry and the Henderson's_ and my Dad made sure I knew we were never going to run into one on a hunt. It was really disappointing." She made a face and he had to lean in and kiss her but backed off when the Mongolian beef started to blend with her General Tso's. They were definitely going to have to brush their teeth before they went at it again. Though they probably wouldn't if the last three rounds were any indication.

"Those tats on your palms? What's up with those?" He asked as he picked up her hand and examined the palm.

"They aren't really tats, they're actually brands. There's this angel, Castiel, he's basically our caretaker. Well he was Sam and Dean's caretaker…anyway he wanted me to have the means to exorcise on me at all times so he imprinted these Enochian sigils. All I have to do is say _exitus mali_ and place my hand either on the head of the possessed or in their general vicinity and they're gone." She mixed her chicken with some of the fried rice and Juice's face scrunched up in an adorable show of confusion.

"Then why'd you need me? And why'd you do all that stuff?" He asked and she leaned over to kiss him.

"I honestly wasn't thinking about it, he had me flustered just by being here. Either way I'm glad I called you. I need someone here who knows what and who I am and I'm glad that person's you." She smiled and he couldn't tear his eyes away. This woman was amazing and he knew without a doubt that she was his. He just had to wait patiently for her to come to that conclusion too.

"My turn. What's with the assault charge you got at fifteen?" Ariel had read all the guys' files and had a very firm understanding of who they were. Except for Juice. His priors and history confused her to no end. He came from a nightmare of a family in Queens, what happened to his mother and sister was beyond horrible, but he made good. He was in the Army for a tour of duty but left when his time was up, honorably discharged. Then he disappeared for a few years before he showed up in Charming and became linked to the Sons of Anarchy and since then there were arrests for everything from "public indecency", she'd have to get the story behind that, to an eight month stint in Chino for assault and battery. Overall his rapsheet was something she'd expect from any one-percenter worth their rockers, but the man in front of her didn't fit and that just made him more appealing.

"I beat the shit out of the guy I found out was messing with my little sister. She was only eight and…shit…" Ari nodded and climbed into his lap.

"You did nothing wrong and I'm proud to have a man like you in my bed." As she leaned to kiss him she was pleased that he took the kiss for what it was…a means of comfort.

"I know, I just wish she could have been ok, untouched. Bad shit always happens to girls I care about." She pressed her forehead against his and kissed his lips again.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, I'm a tough bitch." She smiled wide and he rolled her over. He was sick of talking and dredging up his demons, now he just wanted to get in her.

* * *

><p>"Ok, ok, so ghosts exist, like "Poltergeist" and shit?" He was laughing, after she asked her question and they had another round of fast, rough, unbelievably fulfilling sex he wanted to know more and she was more than happy to fill in the blanks for him.<p>

"A poltergeist is a noisy, violent ghost and an annoying bastard. There are also vengeful ghosts, ghosts that show up every year to exact revenge and relive an event. Movies have some of that shit right. Then you have "Ghost" and that shit's just absurd." Juice chuckled, he liked hearing her talk like this, she was so animated and interesting that he couldn't stop listening. It was obvious that this had been her life.

"Tell me about Sam?" He asked and it was like all the air had been sucked out of the room. He wanted to know about the man who would always have a piece of her heart…his competition.

"He was a Hunter, the love of my life and he's dead. Nothing more to say." Juice nodded, he wasn't going to push it. "I'm tired, let's go to bed. I can give you more Monster 101 lessons tomorrow."

Shit, he fucked up. He just wanted to get to know the real Ari. Before today he had the barest inkling of what lay below that exterior, the act she put on. She was a too-tough woman who didn't allow herself to show any weakness and was ashamed when she did. Juice hoped that today would have changed that. He didn't think there was a place on her body that he didn't lick, suck, bite or just touch, but despite that intimacy she was still cut off from him. Fuck, when was he gonna learn?

Ari turned on her side so Juice wouldn't see the tears in her eyes. Why was she crying? Sam was dead, really dead this time and she'd gotten over it. At least she thought she'd gotten over it. No, now she was about to cry like a baby all because he asked an honest question. Fuck Juice! Suddenly a smile came to her unwilling face but she couldn't fight it. Fuck Juice…well she kinda just did…a lot and before he asked the stupid question she wanted to see if he was up for it again. There was something so sexy and mesmerizing about someone completely innocent about her world and who didn't shy away from it. Oh hell, there was just something sexy about Juice. As she continued to fight the tears she felt Juice get off the bed and watched him go to the light. She silently begged him to come back, not to leave and let out a relieved sigh when he came back. He made no comment as he picked up the sheet off the floor, covered her up then climbed in.

"Sweet dreams…" He whispered quietly before he kissed her hair and pulled her into his arms.

"Sleep well." She replied and melted.

Juice held her tighter and breathed in the scent of her hair. He could tell that things wouldn't be easy with her but she was definitely worth it. Ari molded herself to him, unwilling to break the contact and needing those strong arms to hold her. He wasn't Sam and maybe, just maybe, that was a good thing.


End file.
